


They Look So Harmless

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Ethics, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy podia perceber que seu casamento com Brian estava lentamente se desintegrando, mas ela se via relutante a abandonar a vida que ela levou tanto tempo para conquistar ao lado de Brian, o que a leva a começar a procurar por um novo papel na vida dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Look So Harmless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [They All Look So Harmless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659664) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot)



> Velvet Goldmine não pertence a mim, blábláblá.
> 
> O título vem da canção do Brian Eno, Dead Finks Don't Talk.
> 
> Eu recebi um prompt de uma adorável leitora para essa história... e infelizmente o resultado final foi bem diferente, mas acho que ainda assim é uma história razoavelmente boa, então aqui está.

***

Havia muitas coisas que Mandy Slade era, ou um dia fora; Mandy era extrovertida e falava alto, podia ocasionalmente deixar outros embaraçados; Mandy era uma mulher cheia de sonhos, e ambições talvez ordinárias; e talvez, há muito tempo atrás, Mandy poderia até mesmo ter sido inocente.  
  
Mas, em contraste com o que a maior parte das pessoas ao seu redor parecia pensar, Mandy era, sobretudo, uma mulher muito inteligente.  
  
Ah, ela sabia o que os outros pensavam; que ela estava grudada em Brian apenas pelo sucesso, porque vira ele um dia e soubera que ele poderia brilhar e ela poderia conseguir um pouco desse brilho para si mesma, que ela em si não tinha talentos ou meios próprios para conseguir o que ela queria; ela estava perfeitamente ciente do que os outros, até mesmo os que se diziam seus amigos, pensavam dela.  
  
Eles estavam errados.  
  
Ela nunca diria que Brian só alcançou sucesso por causa dela; seria mentira, e terrivelmente arrogante. Brian era inteligente, e lindo e talentoso; ele nunca fora feito para ficar fora dos holofotes por muito tempo. Porém ela também sabia que ela fora a primeira a estar ao lado de Brian, a primeira a ajudar ele a realmente iniciar a sua carreira, a compartilhar seus sonhos para o futuro.  
  
Ela sabia que Brian poderia substituí-la um dia, mas tentava não se preocupar muito com isso; ela gostava de pensar que, por mais pessoas que Brian transasse, por mais aventuras que ele tivesse, ele sempre teria uma conexão especial com ela - que talvez uma pequena parte dele sempre amaria ela -, aquela que estava lá desde o começo.  
  
O que a realmente preocupava era quem estava ao redor de Brian, mais especificamente, Jerry. Ele olhava para Brian como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne, que ele fosse usar como fosse necessário para extrair o máximo possível de dinheiro, e o descaso de Brian em lidar com questões financeiras e burocráticas não ajudavam a melhorar sua aflição.  
  
O fato de que ele passava o resto do tempo onde não estava cantando e transando usando cocaína obsessivamente também não era animador. Mandy não era puritana em nenhum sentido da palavra; mais frequente do que não, ela passaria uma noite bêbada ou enchendo o nariz com o pó que Brian tanto adorava, mas o nível de dependência dele começava a assustá-la.  
  
Por enquanto, ela achou que seria melhor ficar nas sombras e observar como tudo progredia.

***

O momento em que Mandy percebeu que Brian já não a amava mais (se ele algum dia chegou a amá-la) foi quando ela estava tendo sexo com ele. Mais especificamente, sexo com ele e Curt Wild.

Ela estava de costas contra a cabeceira da cama; Brian estava a sua frente, dentro dela. Brian estava ajoelhado, seus braços se agarrando aos ombros de Mandy em um aperto quase doloroso, e as pernas de Mandy estavam ao redor do corpo de Brian e chegando ao corpo de Curt, que estava posicionado atrás de Brian.

Essa era longe de ser a primeira vez que Brian e Mandy dividiram a cama com outra pessoa; Mandy perdera a conta de quantos ménages e orgias ela e Brian participaram desde que se conheceram, portanto isso não deveria parecer tão diferente.

No entanto... era realmente diferente.

Mandy gemia ritmicamente com os movimentos dentro dela, tentando contrair seus músculos para aumentar a fricção, e ela queria pedir para que Brian fosse mais rápido, mas não era Brian que estava realmente se mexendo, e sim Curt; Brian parecia uma criatura sem energia no meio deles, sendo impulsionado para frente e para trás pelos movimentos nada gentis de Curt dentro dele.

Ela quase se sentia como se estivesse sendo pessoalmente comida por Curt Wild.

Em meio à onda de paixão, ela tomou tempo para observar Curt; ela podia ver porque Brian era tão fascinado por ele. Ele era como uma força da natureza, belo e completamente indomável, e em meio ao sexo, parecia em seu habitat natural. Não havia hesitação em seus movimentos, tampouco gentileza; pela maneira que Brian estava gemendo e se contorcendo, ela sabia que não devia ser apenas prazer que Brian sentia, mas dor também. As mãos de Curt seguravam os quadris de Brian com força, e Mandy podia sentir o calor das mãos dele embaixo de suas coxas. Conforme ele investia contra Brian, ela sentia o pênis de Brian dentro de si, e mesmo com a inatividade de Brian, a fricção era demais para aguentar.

Jogando sua cabeça contra a cabeceira ela fechou os olhos e alcançou o orgasmo, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer.

Quando ela parou de sentir as ondas de prazer, notou que Brian havia soltado as mãos de seus ombros, mas ainda estava duro dentro dela, e que agora que ela já tinha gozado a sensitividade era desagradável. Curt, mesmo perdido com o próprio prazer, pareceu notar seu desconforto e parou seus movimentos, fazendo Brian soltar um gemido de reclamação. Ele começou a puxar Brian para trás e olhou para ela, que deu um sorriso aliviado, e logo ele já não estava mais dentro dela.

Curt surpreendeu Mandy quando ele, vendo que Brian não estava mais dentro dela, levantou Brian e praticamente o jogou de costas nos pés da cama. Brian abriu os olhos com o susto, mas Curt não deu tempo para ele reagir; apenas abriu suas pernas e o penetrou de novo.

Mandy assistia a tudo de olhos arregalados, fascinada e mais do que um pouco excitada; ela achou que Curt estava sendo brusco antes, mas a maneira que ele estava fodendo Brian agora era completamente selvagem. E Brian...

Brian tinha suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e suas mãos agarrando aos lençóis, enquanto ele alternava longos gemidos com palavras desordenadas, balbuciando  _CurtSimPorFavorMaisohCurtohCuurt_...

Ao ouvir as súplicas de Brian, Curt grunhia, e parecia tentar ir mais rápido; a cama tremia diante da força de seus movimentos, e Brian lançou seus braços ao redor das costas de Curt, suas mãos apertando os músculos, se segurando em Curt com força.  
  
Curt deu mais uma forte investida em Brian, e o que pareceu um forte tapa em uma de suas nádegas e Brian gozou com um grito, seu corpo se contorcendo de uma maneira que provavelmente faria seus músculos doerem mais tarde.  
  
A sensação obviamente despertou o próprio orgasmo de Curt, pois seus movimentos cessaram subitamente e ele deixou-se cair por cima de Brian. Mandy ficou olhando, sentindo-se absurdamente desconfortável; era sua casa, sua cama, seu  _marido_ , mas ela sentia que ela era o elemento estranho ali.  
  
Mas foi apenas quando Curt levantou a cabeça e Brian abriu seus olhos e olhou para ele, levando uma mão para os cabelos dele e dizendo suavemente "Curt", um sorriso calmo e um olhar tão aberto em seu rosto, que ela saiu da cama apressada, dizendo que precisava de um banho, mesmo achando que eles não estavam prestando atenção alguma.  
  
Brian não poderia ter sido mais claro se ele tivesse dito naquele momento que ele amava Curt.

***

Uma vez no banheiro, Mandy trancou a porta e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair, e se sentou ao chão, sentindo a quentura do vapor, mas não permanecendo embaixo da água.  
  
Ela mordeu seu lábio com força. Ela não iria chorar; ela não permitiria a si mesma fazer isso, porque seria estúpido.  
  
Sim, Brian e ela sempre tiveram um entendimento mútuo, onde eles poderiam dormir com quantas pessoas quisessem, juntos ou separados, mas que no final sempre voltariam um para o outro, e ela sempre assumira que isso seria sempre verdade.  
  
Ainda assim, não era completamente uma surpresa; ela e Brian estavam juntos há anos, mas eles já não eram mais aquele jovem casal sonhador do começo. E Curt...  
  
Brian sempre fora fascinado por Curt, desde a primeira vez em que o vira naquele concerto; Mandy lembrava-se de rir dele, pois ele realmente parecia um fanboy, colocando suas mãos em qualquer material que ele pudesse sobre Curt Wild. Ela lembrava-se que um dia ela chegara a flagrar ele recortando uma reportagem de uma revista, como um adolescente. Ele corou imediatamente, e Mandy usava essa informação para provocá-lo até hoje.

Mas ela sempre achara que era apenas isso; uma queda por um ídolo distante, da mesma forma que alguém se apaixona por um ator de cinema. Cobiçado, mas inalcançável. E quando eles realmente conheceram Curt, Mandy achou que ele e Brian transariam freneticamente, mas não passaria de desejo mútuo. Nada como aquele olhar que Mandy vira no rosto de Brian apenas alguns minutos atrás.

Poderia parecer um exagero, mas Mandy conhecia Brian, muito melhor do que ele provavelmente imaginava. Ela sabia o quão facilmente ele mentia e manipulava as pessoas com seu delicado charme, ela mesmo tendo sido enganada em mais de uma ocasião. Brian estava sempre usando algum tipo de máscara, e mesmo nas horas livres do sexo, sempre havia algo que ele escondia e mantinha para si mesmo.

Mas ao vê-lo olhar para Curt daquele jeito, não houve dúvidas na mente de Mandy. Não havia reserva nenhuma naquele olhar, nenhum disfarce ou máscara; era um olhar vulnerável, com Brian sendo completamente sincero com alguém, talvez pela primeira vez na vida.

Ela se perguntou se Curt percebera isso.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela esticou suas pernas, deixando a água quente escorrer por elas; a sensação era calmante, e ela sentia que precisava considerar alguns aspectos de seu futuro seriamente.

O fato era que Brian não precisava dela. Claro, se ele se separasse dela agora, talvez causasse a raiva de alguns fãs; Mandy se fizera querida entre eles. Mas mesmo assim, Brian era o artista; qualquer ressentimento seria esquecido com um novo álbum ou um novo escândalo.

 _Além de_ , Mandy pensou amargamente,  _os fãs também adoram Curt_.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, agitada; há menos de dez minutos atrás ela estava transando intensamente com seu marido e o amante dele, e agora ela estava reconsiderando todos os aspectos de sua vida.

Ela mordeu o lábio de novo, até sentir o gosto metálico em sua boca; ela não queria voltar para a vida que tinha. Ela nunca fora tão feliz como nos últimos anos, e ela não queria voltar para o que fora antes de Brian.  
  
Quando ela notou seus pensamentos, não pode deixar de soltar uma risada amarga; ela acabara de perceber que seu marido não a amava e que não precisava mais dela, e seu primeiro pensamento foi que não queria abandonar a vida de luxo que agora tinha.  
  
 _Mas maldição, não era justo,_ ela pensou; ela esteve com Brian em cada etapa, trabalhando duramente para ajudá-lo a estar onde ele estava, e agora que finalmente conseguiram o que tanto lutaram para ter, ela seria colocada de lado?  
  
 _De jeito nenhum_.  
  
Ela podia contemplar viver sem Brian - ela o amava, mas uma parte dela sempre soube que eles provavelmente não conseguiriam viver juntos por muito tempo. Brian não lidava bem com estabilidade; ele sempre precisava de mudanças em sua vida, e cedo ou tarde, Mandy sabia que ele se cansaria dela.  
  
O que Mandy não podia contemplar era voltar para sua velha vida ordinária, e ela não iria desistir de sua vida atual; ela encontraria outra maneira de continuar a participar da vida de Brian.  
  
Animando-se um pouco com a ideia, Mandy tomou enfim seu banho, relaxando e tentando não pensar muito em nada.

  
***

Agora que Mandy estava mais centrada ao ambiente em seu redor, ela começou a notar uma série de coisas, como Brian não percebendo seu afastamento, ou de como havia uma quantidade muito maior de bajuladores ao redor de Brian, muito maior do que ela notara antes, mas especialmente, a maneira como Jerry tratava Brian.

Ela havia notado isso, é claro; seria difícil de notar o modo como Jerry olhava para Brian, como se ele fosse uma criança supertalentosa, a resposta para todos os seus problemas financeiros. Antes ela já achava estranho, mas não ligava tanto; ela não estava realmente prestando atenção ao o que o empresário de seu marido estava fazendo.

Mas agora, ela realmente queria ter prestado atenção antes.

Havia algo de muito estranho na maneira como Brian assinava papéis, ou de como Jerry lhe dava dinheiro. Brian não lia os contratos; ele apenas os assinava sem um segundo pensamento, o que não era típico do homem astuto que ela casou anos atrás.

 _Excesso de cocaína iria distorcer suas prioridades mesmo_.

Vendo que Brian não mudaria de atitude tão cedo, Mandy começou a discretamente investigar a situação por conta própria, e o que ela encontrou a deixou alarmada imediatamente.

A turnê a venda de discos estava sendo um sucesso, isso era óbvio. Brian era a mais querida estrela do momento, e os lucros que ele estava fazendo superavam de longe os gastos exorbitantes.

No entanto, nos papéis, ela podia ver que Brian não estava recebendo nem um terço do que deveria, e que uma alta porcentagem do dinheiro estava indo direto para o bolso de Jerry.

Mandy mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa; ela não conhecia o suficiente de números e questões legais para acusar Jerry abertamente, mas até ela podia ver que havia algo de muito suspeito com esses números.

Colocando os papéis de lado, ela saiu do escritório deserto e resolveu andar e refletir sobre o que devia fazer.

***

Uma semana de reflexão se provou completamente inútil para Mandy, pois ela ainda não tinha nenhuma ideia do que ela deveria fazer.

Ela pensara muito, e se afastara um pouquinho de todos; foi com decepção que ela notou que Brian não notara que ela não estava mais por perto, e com surpresa que notou que Curt foi o único que pareceu notar e perguntou se ela estava bem. Mandy sentiu vontade de rir diante da ironia da situação, mas o gesto de Curt foi sincero, gentil até, e ela apenas negou, dizendo estar cansada.

A verdade era que Mandy estava confusa demais com o que aprendera, e o que fazer com esse conhecimento, especialmente após uma conversa que tivera com Jerry.

Mandy ficara para trás um dia, e se sentindo aborrecida demais com tudo ao seu redor para praticar qualquer uma de suas atividades rotineiras, ela começara a andar pela casa e acabara no escritório.

Ela ficou alguns segundos parada na frente da porta, tentando se decidir, até que a abriu e resolveu novamente olhar para os papéis que a confundiram há apenas alguns dias atrás.

Mandy mal havia olhado até a quinta página, quando ouviu uma voz dizendo:

"Resolveu tomar gosto por questões burocráticas, Mandy?"

Era Jerry, olhando para os papéis na mão de Mandy com um sorriso extremamente falso; Mandy não gostara do jeito que ele estava olhando para ela.

Colocando os papéis em cima da mesa, ela deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

"É, eu estava um pouco entediada e resolvi tentar aprender sobre alguma coisa que eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre, e meu conhecimento burocrático é terrível. Quando eu tinha o meu bar, aquele onde Brian fez as primeiras apresentações, eu -” 

"Aprender é sempre... um hábito admirável" - Jerry a interrompeu, ainda com o mesmo enervante sorriso no rosto - "Mas não há muito que se ver aqui, Mandy. Vá se divertir; pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo aqui."

Mandy franziu um pouco a testa diante de ser tão claramente dispensada.

"Não é trabalho nenhum, mesmo. Eu até gostaria de aprender melhor, ajudar um pouco o Brian nisso."

Jerry veio em passos lentos para perto da escrivaninha, e guardou os papéis que Mandy vira em silêncio, para só então se virar para ela.

"É sério, Mandy. Vá se divertir. Deixe que eu me preocupe com a burocracia."

Jerry já não sorria agora, e Mandy fez o possível para não assumir uma expressão afrontada, enquanto saia do escritório ainda mais confusa do que quando entrou.

***

Após o encontro com Jerry, Mandy não quis ficar em casa. Ela apenas colocou um sapato melhor e um pouco de maquiagem, e resolveu sair para algum bar menos popular do que os que ela agora frequentava. Ela estava famosa agora, mas nem perto de ser tão famosa quanto Brian; não seria difícil ela passar desapercebida por alguém.

Seu plano deu certo, e em dez minutos sentada no balcão, ninguém a reconhecera.

Com mais vinte minutos passados, ela já havia bebido duas doses de tequila, e estava flertando com uma das mulheres do balcão. Ela era muito bonita, com curtos cabelos pretos e olhos verdes brilhantes, um fato que deixou Mandy feliz; ela não queria estar com ninguém que lhe lembrasse dos hipnotizantes olhos azuis de Brian.

Nem quinze minutos haviam se passado e Mandy já não estava mais no bar; ela estava em uma cama suja e velha de um hotel barato, o lugar para onde a garota - Suzie - a levara. Mandy certamente poderia ter sugerido um lugar melhor ou mais limpo, mas ela estava aproveitando o anonimato e não queria estragar o momento.

Mas Mandy não estava pensando nos prazeres secretos do anonimato; ela estava pensando em prazeres mais presentes, como os cabelos curtos de Suzie contra a sensível pele de sua vagina, e a língua dela, lambendo ela em lugares que faziam com que gemidos involuntários saíssem de sua boca.

Ela havia esquecido o modo como garotas podiam fazer sexo oral muito melhor do que a maioria dos homens. Ela não sabia exatamente o porquê - provavelmente era o fato delas também terem uma vagina, de saberem como o prazer funcionava quando não se tem um pênis - mas era sempre mais intenso com mulheres.

Se deixando entregar completamente ao prazer, Mandy deixou que todos os pensamentos que a andavam atormentando-a durante todos esses dias escapassem de sua mente, deixou que tudo saísse de sua mente, exceto pela língua e mãos da mulher que estava entre suas pernas.

Com alguns delicados chupões em seu clitóris e sentindo os dedos finos e compridos de Suzie a penetrarem de leve por trás, Mandy gozou com um gemido longo, aliviada pelo orgasmo e pela liberação de dias de tensão.

Após alguns perfeitos, quietos momentos pós-orgasmo, Mandy levantou-se subitamente, surpreendendo Suzie, e virou-a de costas na cama para retribuir ao favor, deixando-a de quatro e usando suas mãos  para separar suas nádegas enquanto levou sua língua para a abertura de Suzie; os próximos minutos foram preenchidos com os gemidos altos de Suzie.

Mandy conseguiu sentir o tremor de prazer por todo o corpo de Suzie quando ela chegou ao orgasmo, só com a língua de Mandy lambendo-a obscenamente por dentro e com alguns dedos posicionados da maneira certa em sua vagina.

Depois de tudo, Suzie rapidamente adormeceu, enquanto Mandy continuava desperta, se sentindo sóbria demais para alguém que tivera tantas doses de tequila.

Quanto mais às sensações pós-orgasmo saiam de seu corpo, mais Mandy voltava a se preocupar.

Ela virou-se de lado, vendo os seios fartos de Suzie, os pés pequenos, as nádegas firmes e pequenas; ir uma noite em bar de segunda mão, sair com um belo homem ou uma mulher bonita e ter uma noite de sexo sem compromissos era uma ótima aventura, que Mandy conseguia facilmente ver sendo uma constante em sua vida.

Mas sendo a única coisa em sua vida? Não tendo o luxo de ir para sua casa e ficar horas mergulhada em sua cara banheira, para tirar todo o cheiro que ficara impregnado em seu corpo dos lençóis imundos daquele hotel?

_Não, eu acho que não._

Virando-se de lado, Mandy fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, tentando se decidir se deveria dormir ali mesmo ou ir para casa, quando ela teve uma ideia que fez um enorme sorriso surgir em seu rosto, iluminando o melhor futuro que ela pode imaginar em dias.  
  
Cuidando para não acordar Suzie - ela não achava que seria fácil, os drinks e o orgasmo pareciam ter colocado ela em um sono profundo - Mandy cuidadosamente usou o telefone do quarto para discar um número que ela sabia de cabeça.

"Alô? Aqui é Mandy, Mandy Slade. Você pode me colocar em contato com o Jack? Obrigada."

***

Curt estava furioso. Não o tipo de furioso que todos envolvidos com Brian já haviam visto, o  _Curt-eu-vou-matar-todos-vocês-seus-filhos-da-puta-Wild,_ que saía quebrando o que for que estivesse na frente, sem ligar para preços ou qualquer outra coisa, mas furioso de uma maneira mais quieta, menos explosiva.

Era estranho vê-lo assim, e Mandy quase preferiria sua fúria habitual. Havia algo de perigoso na raiva gelada e silenciosa de Curt.

Claro, a culpa era de Brian. Mandy não sabia o que ele fizera, mas ela podia ver que ele estava ignorando Curt e todo o resto das pessoas que estavam ali, então parecia óbvio o porquê Curt estava daquele jeito.

Ele estava sentado lá fora, fumando um cigarro e emitindo todas as vibrações de quem não queria ser incomodado, mas como Mandy estava mais calma depois de sua conversa e seu plano com Jack, ela sentiu um pouco de pena dele e resolveu se arriscar a uma conversa.

Mandy mal havia se aproximado quando ouviu a voz de Curt, baixa e com mal contida fúria:

"Vá embora. Eu não quero conversar com ninguém."

Mandy apenas suspirou; ela já sentia que teria esse tipo de recepção, então seguiu em frente, se sentando ao seu lado.

"Mandy, eu realmente não quero ouvir porra nenhuma agora. Só me deixe em paz." - Curt estava visivelmente frustrado, e se virou contra ela.

"Sem problemas, docinho" - Mandy disse, suavemente - “Não precisamos conversar se você quiser. Mas cá entre nós, eu mal estava aguentando o clima lá de dentro.”

" _Não_ me chame de  _docinho_ " - Curt fez uma careta, parecendo propriamente ofendido com o apelido - "Você chama o Brian assim.”

"Eu chamo todo mundo assim, Curt. É parte do que esperam de mim, ser a americana desagradável e espalhafatosa, contrastando com o charme elegante de Brian." - a voz de Mandy saíra bem mais amarga do que ela queria; parecia que, apesar de estar mais tranquila, algumas feridas ainda estavam bem abertas.

Curt olhou com surpresa para Mandy, e então deu uma risada autodepreciativa.

"Sim, sei como é. Eu sou o americano porra louca, o drogado doido do lado do estoicismo dele. Me pergunto se o puto faz isso de propósito, para parecer mais inteligente ou algo assim."

"Estamos falando de Brian" - Mandy deu uma risada sem humor - "É claro de propósito. Ele não faz nada sem premeditar isso antes.”

A expressão de Curt pareceu ficar um pouco mais triste, mas a emoção foi tão rápida que Mandy não pode ter certeza se ela estava lá em primeiro lugar.

"É, acho que você tem razão." - ele admitiu suavemente.

Alguns momentos de silêncio confortável se passaram, até que Mandy se forçou a dizer:

"Eu não sei o que ele fez Curt, e conhecendo o Brian pode ter sido absolutamente qualquer coisa..."

"Você poderia dizer isso de novo" - Curt interrompeu sarcasticamente.

"Qualquer coisa" - Mandy voltou a falar, com um olhar reprovador diante da interrupção - "Mas... é o jeito dele. Nem sempre ele realmente diz coisas que ele pensa."

"E o que diabos eu deveria fazer Mandy?" - Curt parecia novamente frustrado - "Me curvar e aceitar qualquer coisa que sua majestade diz? Ser como cada um dos puxa-sacos que ele tem, cada um desses que faz qualquer porra que ele pede assim que ele estala os dedos? Me desculpe, mas eu não tenho que aguentar essa merda."

"Eu não estou dizendo para você aguentar. Na verdade, você está mais do que certo em dizer não pra ele."

Curt lançou pela segunda vez na noite um olhar confuso para ela, e Mandy não pode deixar de rir.

"Brian é quase como uma criança. Ele não sabe receber um 'não', mas isso não quer dizer que os outros não devem tentar dizer. E ele... ele realmente precisa de alguém que o enfrente, que não realize cada desejo que ele tem."

Curt continuou escutando, estranhamente silencioso.

"Eu conheço o Brian há muitos e muitos anos, Curt. Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e é difícil não se apaixonar por ele. Ele também pode ser uma pessoa egoísta e extremamente cruel. E... e eu sei que ele nunca me amou, não realmente. Agora eu sei. Eu nunca o vi realmente amar ninguém; cheguei a duvidar que ele fosse capaz. Mas quando eu o vejo olhar para você... eu realmente acho que ele ama você. Eu não sei nem se ele já percebeu, mas é verdade."

Quando ela olhou para o lado, ela viu que Curt estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, uma expressão completa de choque em seu rosto.

"Mandy..."

Ela levantou as mãos, quietamente pedindo silêncio.

"Apenas... me prometa, Curt, que você vai cuidar dele. Que você vai apoiá-lo, mas que nunca vai deixar de enfrentá-lo, porque ele precisa disso."

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?" - Curt pareceu finalmente encontrar sua voz - "Eu sou apenas uma transa. Eu não acho que ele vai me querer por perto por tanto tempo assim, não como a você."

"Apenas..." - Mandy balançou a cabeça - "Me prometa, Curt."

"Mandy..."

"Curt, por favor."

Curt passou uma mão por seus longos cabelo e soltou um suspiro.

"Eu te aviso que não sou tão bom em cumprir promessas, mas se fará você dormir melhor de noite, sim, eu prometo."

Mandy abriu um sorriso enorme, sentindo que um enorme peso foi levantado de seus ombros.

Ela se aproximou e beijou Curt na bochecha, suavemente.

"Você não tem ideia do que isso significa. Obrigada.

Mandy voltou para dentro da casa a lentos passos, dando uma última olhada para trás para ver a extremamente confusa expressão no rosto de Curt.

***

Mandy estava em completo silêncio; normalmente, ela estaria fazendo alguma piada ou conversando com alguém para se distrair, mas o pesado silêncio que reinava parecia expesso demais até para ela quebrar.  
  
Ela sabia que teria que intervir naquele mesmo dia, em poucos minutos, ou tudo o que ela passara semanas preparando estaria arruinado em minutos.

Curt estava berrando dentro do estúdio, completamente alterado, e Brian carregava no rosto uma mistura de irritação com vergonha.

"Eu não posso me arriscar a expandir o contrato dele, Brian. Eu acho que está claro o porquê."

Foi nesse momento em que Mandy engoliu todas as inseguranças que estavam presas em seu peito e se levantou, deixando o pesado casaco de peles na cadeira onde estava, e disse, sua voz no alegre tom confidente que ela acostumara-se a fazer:

"Na verdade, Jerry, eu acho que você vai descobrir que não tem mais autoridade pra fazer coisas assim."

Isso chamou a atenção de todos da sala, especialmente de Brian e Jerry.

"Do que diabos você está falando?" - Brian perguntou.

"Garotinha, deixe que os adultos resolvam isso. Questões legais são para mim." - Jerry emendou, a sua voz em um tom irritantemente condescendente.

O sorriso de Mandy era agora mais falso; ela odiava ser menosprezada.

"Em circunstâncias normais, é claro, meu entendimento amador é que é necessária a presença do antigo empresário para se repassar direitos legais dessa maneira... mas diante de todas as provas de você roubando dinheiro do Brian e da assinatura dele e da minha, os advogados acharam suficiente. Eu sou a nova empresária do Brian."

Quando Mandy terminou de falar, reinou um incômodo silêncio por longos segundos, até Brian dizer, sua voz confusa:

"Mas... eu não assinei nada."

"Sim, você assinou" - Mandy disse, seu sorriso quase debochado - "Você só estava chapado demais para perceber que não estava assinando um cheque."

Um novo silêncio reinou.

"Isso é ilegal" - Jerry disse, quando pareceu recuperar sua voz.

Mandy deu uma risada seca.

"Ilegal é você desviar 40% dos lucros do Brian direto para o seu bolso, Jerry."

"O quê?" - Brian exclamou de imediato.

"Vocês sabem, eu sou apenas uma garota aproveitadora americana, eu não entendo muito de coisas práticas nesse mundo" - a voz de Mandy estava carregada de sarcasmo - "Então quando eu achei que havia algo de muito estranho na papelada dos lucros dos álbuns e da turnê, eu liguei para um velho amigo meu, Jack Fairy. O Jack foi - por muitos anos - passado para trás por agentes, até que ele finalmente resolveu aprender a ser seu próprio empresário, sabe? Então ele pode me dar uma dica ou duas."

"Você não pode fazer isso!" - Jerry gritou, ainda não acreditando no que ouvia.

"Não só posso como já fiz" - Mandy pegou sua bolsa, e após passar alguns segundos procurando, encontrou um dos papéis que havia colocado ali só por segurança - "E como você pode ver, é tudo perfeitamente legal."

Jerry segurou os papéis e os leu agitadamente, até jogá-los contar uma mesa do estúdio.

"Brian, você não pode possivelmente estar considerando isso! Garoto, eu fiz de você uma estrela, e sem mim você vai voltar a tocar em barzinhos de segunda mão e festivais amadores!"

Jerry nem havia terminado de falar e Mandy sabia que ele dissera a pior coisa possível para sua situação; mexer com o orgulho de Brian nunca era uma aposta certa a se fazer, e Mandy viu a fúria em seus olhos.

"Jerry, saia."

"Brian -"

"Eu disse saia!" - Brian agora gritara, e após um longo suspiro, voltou a falar, com sua voz mais controlada - "Nós vamos conversar melhor, mas não aqui e não agora. Apenas... saia."

Jerry pareceu indignado demais para fazer algum comentário, e saiu da sala, furioso, o resto das pessoas o seguindo, deixando-a apenas com Brian (e Curt, ainda dentro do estúdio de gravação).

"Mandy, você me enganou" - os olhos de Brian eram frios, mas sua voz traiu um pouco de emoção.

Estreitando os olhos, Mandy indicou Curt com a cabeça, que parara de gritar, mas ainda andava em círculos ao redor da cabine, parecendo um tigre enjaulado.

"Me agradeça por isso, Brian. Ou você estaria tendo que contar para ele que a gravadora estava demitindo-o. Ou que você o estava demitindo, mesma coisa."

Brian olhou furiosamente para ela, mas engoliu em seco diante da ideia.

"Eu pretendo explicar tudo para você, não se preocupe. Mas nesse momento? Fale com ele, tente... acalmar ele, sei lá. Ofereça um boquete, alguma coisa assim" - Brian deu um olhar incrédulo para Mandy, que apenas balançou os ombros - "Você que sabe. Mas Brian, eu vou te dar uma aviso: você está tendo uma última chance. Faz dias que Curt estava há um passo de ir embora."

Mandy viu os olhos de Brian se arregalar no que pareceu medo diante da ideia de Curt o abandonando.

"Então, fale com cuidado. Converse com ele, explique que agora eu sou sua empresária. E que ele pode ter liberdade pra fazer o álbum como ele quer, não como você acha que ele deve fazer."

"Mandy..."

"Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos, agora. Quando você quiser conversar, eu vou estar em casa." - com essas últimas palavras, Mandy pegou seu casaco, colocando-o por cima de seus braços, e saiu sem olhar para trás.

***

"...  e então Jack me sugeriu alguns advogados que poderiam fazer  isso sem perguntas, mas que ainda tornariam os procedimentos legais, e o resto é história. Ele vai até ficar algumas semanas por perto, para me ajudar a entender algumas coisas melhores, mas é basicamente isso."

Quando Mandy terminou seu relato de como havia conseguido legalmente os direito para ser a empresária oficial de Brian, ela foi recebida com silêncio; Brian tinha a boca aberta em choque, e sua testa estava franzida, como quem não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Já Curt tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto, de alguém que havia sido positivamente surpreendido.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você fez isso pelas minhas costas." - Brian disse afinal, se acomodando melhor na cadeira.

"Parabéns, Mandy" - Curt disse, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios - "Você conseguiu me impressionar. Não são muitos que conseguem. E você estava certa, claro."

"Como ela pode estar possivelmente certa?" - Brian perguntou petulantemente, mas pareceu se encolher um pouco quando Curt olhou reprovadoramente em sua direção; ela supôs que Curt ainda não havia realmente se resolvido com Brian desde a cena que acontecera no estúdio, apenas há uma hora atrás.

"Talvez por que o puto do Jerry estivesse te roubando? Estivesse te limitando musicalmente? Talvez porque ela é a porra da sua esposa, e talvez após tantos anos de casamento você devesse confiar ao menos um pouco nela?"

"Confiar? Ela me manipulou!" - Brian tentou se defender.

"Se ela te manipulou, foi porque aprendeu essa arte com você." - Curt desdenhou.

" _Ela,_ também conhecida como  _a porra da esposa_ ainda está presente" - Mandy disse suavemente, e tanto Brian quanto Curt olharam para ela, ambos parecendo um pouco embaraçados - "E sim, obrigada Curt. Tantos anos vivendo com Brian fazem você se aperfeiçoar na arte de manipulação."

Brian olhou venenosamente para Mandy, e perguntou:

"Eu posso tentar entender sua lógica distorcida, mas apenas me responda Mandy: por quê?"

Mandy respirou profundamente, e demorou alguns minutos para responder.

"Você quer uma razão nobre? Eu sinto te decepcionar, mas eu não tenho. Eu fiz isso por mim. Eu fiz isso porque eu podia ver que estava perdendo você, Brian, e isso seria apenas questão de tempo. E francamente, eu não quero voltar a ser dona de barzinhos de segunda mão, ganhando o dinheiro apenas para o aluguel e a comida. Eu achei que precisava descobrir um novo papel para mim na sua vida, e encontrando aquelas provas contra o Jerry caíram como uma luva, e com a ajuda do Jack, tudo logo estava arranjado."

"Eu não entendo porque o Jack iria querer me ajudar" - Brian disse, suavemente - "Ele... bem, ele não tem muitos motivos para gostar de mim."

Curt fez um som rude com a garganta, e disse:

"Eu sei que é difícil acreditar Brian, mas o mundo não gira ao redor do seu pau. Jack fez isso pela Mandy."

Brian assumiu uma expressão ofendida, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Mandy disse:

"É verdade, Brian. Jack e eu somos amigos de longa data. Quando eu expliquei a situação, ele quis me ajudar."

Após mais alguns momentos de silêncio, Curt se levantou subitamente:

"Como eu disse antes, parabéns Mandy. Você merece, por aguentar esse aqui por tantos anos" - Curt indicou Brian com a cabeça - "Eu vou indo para o meu quarto agora, porque esse dia já está longo demais. E você" - o tom de voz de Curt, que estava amigável, se tornou audivelmente mais severo e irritado quando ele virou-se para Brian - "Eu conheço vocês o suficiente para saber que vocês querem falar a sós, mas não ouse demorar. Você e eu temos que conversar, e uma promessa de gravações diferentes e um boquete não são suficientes para acertar toda essa merda pra mim."

Brian engoliu em seco, e ele parecia querer protestar, mas parecendo notar a seriedade de Curt, ele apenas assentiu. Curt pareceu satisfeito, e saiu do ambiente.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, Mandy disse:

"Então você realmente deu um boquete como pedido de desculpas para ele?"

Brian revirou os olhos, mas não negou.

"Olhe, Bri..." - Mandy começou - "Eu entendo você estar irritado. Entendo realmente, parece uma traição, ou algo premeditado há tempos, mas eu juro que não. Eu estava pensando no melhor pra mim, certo, mas eu também estava pensando no melhor para você."

Brian se encostou um pouco mais na cadeira, soltando um suspiro derrotado.

"Eu suponho que houvesse conclusões piores pra essa situação... mas deus, só de pensar em conversar com o Jerry amanhã, só em pensar em toda a dor de cabeça que isso vai dar..."

"Jack realmente prometeu que me ajudaria, então você não tem tanto a se preocupar Brian, mesmo. Mas claro, um pouco de dor de cabeça será impossível evitar."

Brian apenas bufou, e ficou quieto por alguns segundos, até então dizer suavemente:

"Apesar de tudo... obrigado, Mandy, por do seu jeito torto, estar cuidando de mim quando eu não estava prestando atenção."

Mandy sorriu involuntariamente com as palavras.

"Sempre que eu puder fazê-lo..." - ela deixou as palavras no ar, hesitante em continuar, mas não querendo deixar de falar - "Mas Brian, tem limites para o que eu posso fazer. Eu não sou sua mãe, eu não sou um exemplo moral a ser seguido, mas... maneire um pouco nas drogas, Está passando um pouco dos limites. E... e tome cuidado para não perder Curt. Amor é difícil de se encontrar, e eu acho que você possa talvez ter achado isso nele.

Brian não olhou para Mandy, mas ela pode ver quão vulnerável sua expressão se tornou quando ela mencionou a palavra amor.

"Eu... eu vou tentar. Isso que aconteceu hoje, saber que o Jerry estava me roubando... eu preciso ficar mais atento a minha carreira e aos meus negócios, mais sóbrio. E quanto a Curt..."

Brian finalmente olhou para Mandy, seus belos olhos azuis demonstrando muito mais emoção do que o habitual:

"Eu estou assustado, Mandy. Eu nunca..." - ele mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça - "Ele realmente mexe comigo. Nós somos qualquer coisa, mas não um promissor casal estável, e a ideia dele ir embora é um pouco mais assustadora do que eu gostaria de admitir."

"Então não deixe isso acontecer, docinho. Lute por você mesmo, e por ele. Você está no topo do mundo Brian, com fãs caindo a seus pés e sucesso criticamente reconhecido, com alguém que você possa talvez até amar a seu lado. Não jogue isso fora."

Brian, pela primeira vez naquela noite, sorriu, e o coração de Mandy se acelerou um pouco diante de seu rosto iluminado.

"Eu não irei, não mais" - ainda sorrindo, ele se levantou e se aproximou dela, lhe dando um beijo quase tímido nos lábios - "Obrigado por tudo. Nós ainda vamos ter que conversar mais formalmente sobre você tomando decisões sobre minha carreira sem me consultar, mas... obrigado."

Com um sorriso terno, Mandy assistiu Brian sair, pensando que a situação terminara muito melhor do que ela pensara.

Claro, não estava realmente no fim, e sim apenas no começo, mas era decididamente um começo promissor.

Se espreguiçando um pouco para relaxar os músculos que ficaram tensos durante todo o dia, Mandy também decidiu ir para seu quarto, pronta para acordar no dia seguinte em sua nova vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Como vocês provavelmente perceberam, não entendo nada de procedimentos legais... então só finjam que é assim que acontece, tá? Haha
> 
> Estou sem beta reader, então todos os erros gramaticais ou de digitação são meus, podem me informar se quiser, e me desculpem por estes.


End file.
